Sekirei Meets World (Sekirei in Real Life)
by WyomingCowboy15
Summary: A young 19 yr old named Zachary Johnston goes home from work one morning and discovers that his life changes when he meets the entire cast from Sekirei. Curious and confused, he asks himself, "How did they get here and why are they in my world. The real world?" How will he deal with all of them and what will he do? Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei, OC belongs to me.
1. A Weird and Strange Morning

**A Weird and Strange Morning**

 **A/N: Everything in this fic is English speaking and I do not know a lot of Japanese. This chapter all of the following chapters are in first person and third person. Just to give a heads up. Oh, and all of this is not true.**

(Introductory Monologue) Howdy there. I'm Zachary but others call me Zack. I am just an average cowboy from a nice town called Cody. It's in the state of Wyoming. I have a job as a fire watchman at a gypsum plant. Yep, life is pretty grand for me.

I am living in a small apartment house. It's pretty close to the high school that I graduated from and now I'm taking a class once a week. I am also hoping to do some bull riding (if anyone out there knows what that is) this summer. And I was also a… alright you know what? Let's all skip the whole life knowing dummy sh** and get to the start of how my life completely changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I was driving home from work one morning, as always. But before I left home, I was just enjoying my wonderful, lonely afternoon as I was watching my favorite anime, Sekirei in my living room. I know people would say that cowboys do not watch Japanese tv shows, but screw them because I was watching it anyway.

I always had my favorite character being Tsukiumi, even though she was frightening to Minato in the series. But in my own eyes, she was so beautiful (sorry Musubi and everyone else).

So I was enjoying the show, The Door to a New Residence episode, when I hear my cell phone ringing. I picked it up and noticed that it was an unknown caller and number. I was just standing there thinking, 'Maybe it's a son-of-a-b**** stalker? Or a damn creeper?'

As I pressed the talk button, I answered, "Hello?" And I listen to the mystery caller, it sounded like a female voice.

"No, this not the sushi store." And I start to hear this woman talking nonsense, which was starting to piss me off.

"Alright you b****! You better be watchful of who you are talking to or I'll call the cops to arrest your ass!"

And she talking nonsense like an annoying school girl. "Hey you call my number again, I got a pistol and I'm not afraid to use it," I said to the woman.

And again. "No, I definitely do have a gun! Just listen!" Bang!

I was actually bluffing when I said I had a gun, when it was actually at my family's house. And yes, that gunshot was me. Then I hear say something else, something that has got me really pissed off. I didn't even know why she asked me this in the first place.

"No, I don't have kids! Why in the freakin' hell would ask a man that? What are you a hooker or something?"

And so I have decided to end the whole conversation. "You know what? Up yours!" I have finally turned my phone, set it back into my jeans pocket, and walked out of the living room and into my bedroom to change my shirt. As I did, I said to myself, "What kind of woman, that I don't even know, call me and asks that stupid question? What the hell?"

I waited for the next few hours to go by, while I was watching Sekirei. It was now 9 in the evening and I leave my house, jump in the car, and head to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now about 20 past 6 in the morning, I pull into the small parking lot of my apartment. I first stopped at McDonald's for a coffee on the way home. Just as I stepped out of the car and walked through the front gate, I noticed that the door was unlocked as I approached the house.

I was thinking and trying to remember if I have locked the door as left for work. I know that I always do that, except for the time I locked myself out of the house. The reason that happened was that I accidently left my key inside the house. But this time, it was different. Very different.

I opened the door and walked myself in. I looked around to make sure that nothing was stolen. If there was, well… sh**. Luckily though, nothing was taken. Then I really noticed to see that my house was surprisingly clean and tidy (my house is never a pigsty). I wondered, 'Did I clean the house yesterday or last night?' It was clean, but too clean if you ask me.

"Okay. This is weird. I mean, am having a hallucination or something? This is starting to become a strange day."

So then, I began to think if there was a stalker inside my house. But I shook my head at the thought and decided to sleep it off. I walked to the door to my bedroom, opened it, and then the unthinkable happens…

To be continued.

 **A/N: Yeehaw! First chapter completed and I'm so excited. In case if anyone was wondering, I always thought of placing myself into the Sekirei world, meet all of the characters, and maybe even change the plot to both seasons. And Cody is a real town in Wyoming and I am proud to be living here. It is the greatest place on Earth. If y'all don't agree, come see for yourselves.**

 **I really hope that I did well on this chapter and didn't make it too short for it to be boring. If I did, I'll try to make the next few chapters more exciting and more humorous. Until next time. ! Adios y hasta luego!**

 **-WyomingCowboy15**


	2. First Meeting (HOLY SH!)

**First Meeting (HOLY SH**!)**

 **A/N: Alrighty folks! Here is the start of chapter 2 of Sekirei Meets World. We left at the end where Zachary, or Zack is experiencing a weird day, then he opens the bedroom door and sees something quite unexpecting. But I'm not going to share the plot of this chapter here, but in the chapter itself (I meant not in the A/N's). So now, having that said and done, I give y'all the next chapter, First Meeting (HOLY SH**!).**

I walked to the door to my bedroom, opened it, and then the unthinkable happens. I see two people, sleeping on my bed. And at that instant, I recognized those two that are sleeping. They were not human, well actually they were, but not real life. So to speak. They looked like, 'HOLY SH**! THEY'RE ANIME CHARACTERS!'

"What the fu**!" I said it out loud and they started to slowly wake up. One of them, who was a female, rubbed her eyes and blinked. She then notices me standing in the door way and smiles at me.

"Oh, good morning!" She says to me as she smiled and the way she said it was in her happy expression.

Instead of saying the same thing to her, I screamed (not in a woman's tone), panicked, and start to run.

 _Wait a second, where the hell am I gonna go! There no other way out except through the front door!_

So I've decided to run through the front. And as soon as I opened that damn door, I hear a woman shouting, "Water Celebration!" Not being able to see it coming, a flood of water came straight at me. And I was then drenched and freezing. As I backed away from the door, shivering and shaking, I was then knocked out cold when something hit at the top of my head. I feel backwards and did not feel anything.

I never saw that coming. But all I know was the fact that I was fu**ing unconscious. And there are two anime people in my bedroom. Oh, and both of 'em were women. (All of them boys out there don't get the wrong idea. So zip up pants.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had no idea how long I was out. There was no recollection of who hit on the head. But that's going to be another matter. I wanted to know why were two female anime characters in my bedroom. Maybe, it was just my imagination because I was working all night and start to see imaginary things?

Then, I start to hear voices. I was sure that they were female voices, but I also heard a man's voice.

" _Hmmm. He has been out for a while."_

" _Is he…dead?"_

" _No. I feel his pulse."_

" _Oh. This simpleton hath been a fool. Screaming for no subjective reasoning."_

" _Hey guys! I think he's coming to!"_

I was slowly waking up from my unconscious sleep. Moaning and groaning, I lift up my eyelids but for my vision has not fully recovered.

"I'm starting to hear things," I said as I opened my eyes. I then look forward to some figures, counting six of 'em. Two men and four women were standing surrounding my body. "Wow, this is trippy." I thought I was hallucinating anime characters.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you alright?" One of the women asked, looking down at me. She was a brunette, wearing a pair of red gloves, some type of shirt at the color of white and completing it with a red skirt and a pink sash or something. Her legs were covered in long white stockings.

And then, right at that moment, I realize that she was talking to me and… HOLY SH**!

I panicked and crawled backwards to the wall.

"Get away! Anime can't talk! You're not real!"

"Well, we're standing here, lips are moving and words are coming out of our mouths," says another woman, with long ponytailed red hair and wearing nothing but a… pink dress? She also had glasses on. Like me.

After hearing that, I close my eyes and repeat to myself, "I'm not talking to anime. I'm not talking to anime." But I was interrupted by a third anime person, a guy this time. He was wearing black clothing and his hair was almost as silver as the silver on Bart's blazing saddle (if anyone has seen _Blazing Saddles_ ).

"How's that gonna help Zack. We're still here."

"AH! How the hell do you know my name?"

"We looked in your wallet. We promise we didn't steal anything." The woman in glasses spoke for all of the others.

I now turned my head to see a little girl in a lightish-green dress, standing next to my coffee table and picks up an object. I quickly react and pulled it away from her. "Hey! Be careful with this. It is a dangerous thing for kids to be playing around with."

"What is it?" The little asks me. And I show it to her.

"It's a pocket knife. It is very special to me. Got it for my birthday a couple years ago." It was very special to me. It was a Billy the Kid souvenir pocket knife.

"Sorry about that. She's just curious about new things." Another guy says. He was different than the other one. He was black haired, wearing blue pants, and a white long sleeve covered under a blue denim jacket.

Next thing I see is a third woman, standing in the kitchen walkway. I would have to say that she looked pretty distant. She was staring, no not staring, scowling directly at me. She was wearing some type of short white dress, with black cape, black leg stockings that were attached to leather straps with tall brown boots, and had a collar around her neck. And on top of that, she had long blonde hair.

"Well, then thou must know better to not leave murderous weapons lying anywhere in the premises, thou simpleton!" She yells at me rather than just saying to me, in a calmer tone. Alright I'll admit it, she sure scared the living sh** out of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man in the denim jacket spoke up again. "Well then, allow us to introduce ourselves."

I raise my hand before he could continue on with the introductions. "No, don't tell me. I already know all of your names. You're Minato Sahashi, Musubi, Kagari, Kusano, Matsu, and last but not least Tsukiumi. Did I leave anyone out?"

As I finished with listing all of their names, they all were gawking at me with jaws dropping.

Minato was very surprised. "How did you know all of 'our' names?"

Before I could answer, I stopped to think. I turned to my television set and back to Minato.

"Un momento, por favor." I said to him in Spanish. I then walked to the TV set and found what I was looking for. As I returned to Minato, I presented the DVD set for the two seasons of the anime he and the others originally came from, Sekirei.

"Oh, so you watch our show?" Minato asks me. Feeling embarrassed about it, I answer him with a nod. "Wow. That really is something."

Matsu then looks at me with a very creepy grin. "So why do you watch our show? Is it for something you enjoy with pleasure? Hehehe."

"What?! Hell no. And seriously… wait a second. How long was I unconscious for?" I asked everyone.

Kagari looks up at my living room clock. "About thirty minutes."

"It's almost seven already?!"

"Of course, thou monkey," Tsukiumi says. "Why do thou ask?"

 _Wait…monkey? Do I look like a damn chimp to you?_

"Well, for starters. One. I have been working all night long and need some sleep. Two. It's been a crazy morning. And three. Last night was Monday and I have meetings on Tuesdays at 6:30 in the evening."

Musubi looks at me with curiousity. "What kind of meetings?"

"Meetings for the Civil Air Patrol. It's an… You know what? I'll tell y'all about it later. So, (yawning and stretching) I going to hit the sack. Can one of you wake me up at 3:30? Please?"

It must've felt weird to ask a favor from the characters from a freakin' anime TV show. But, I really needed their help for right now. (Because I always sleep a lot and I barely hear my alarm go off, even if I have it set and turned on.)

"Okay! I'll wake you up, Zack! I promise!" Musubi says as she bounces like a bunny rabbit.

The bouncing was getting really annoying, but I had worries about my next door neighbor. I was afraid he would call my landlord to complain about me having more people staying with me. _SH**. That would not be good._

"Alright, Peter Cottontail. Just… don't raid my refrigerator while I'm asleep. Please." I always remembered from the show, how much Musubi is always hungry and eat more than a regular human being.

"Okay."

Having all of that settled, I walk into my bedroom, strip off my clothing (Hey now, I'm keeping my under garments on and put pajama pants on! Damn, don't get any ideas ladies. That includes you, Matsu), and put my head on my pillow and quietly say to myself, "What a hell of a day." Then, I fall into deep slumber.

To be continued.

 **A/N: Well I'll be doggoned. Second chapter is finally complete, y'all. I hope you enjoyed it, because this is the first longest chapter I have ever written. I will continue my work and hope for the best.**

 **Civil Air Patrol is a real thing. If you want to learn more, do some research online. Other than that, please leave some reviews and make comments on this chapter. Reviews and comments are always appreciated. I'll have the next chapter ready as soon as possible. Adios y hasta luego, cowboys and cowgirls!**

 **-WyomingCowboy15**


	3. The Gang's First Official Sleepover Pt 1

The Gang's First Official Sleepover Pt. 1

A/N: Well, I'm back, amigos. Sorry it took me a while, but I have the third chapter ready. But before I go on, I forgot to mention that this is my first official fanfic I have ever written. So please give me some credit and I really do not like any negativity in some reviews. But I'll respect all of your opinions. I really would like to keep this fanfic going and the only way to do that is to be given credit for all the work I've done. Having all of that said, I give you the third chapter of Sekirei Meets World.

I reckon I must've been asleep for nine hours or so. I happy because I needed all the sleep I could get. Yep, I feel like I could sleep forever and…

"WAKE UP, ZACK!"

Hearing that voice shout at me, I jump off my bed and land on the carpet. I quickly look up and see Musubi standing in my bedroom with the door wide open.

I rub my eyes and gaze at her.

"Oh, thanks Musubi. But was it really necessary to WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I tried waking you up a little quieter, but you wouldn't wake up. So I had to shout at you."

I turn to look at my alarm clock to see the time. And surprisingly, it was 3:30 exactly. I must admit that I was glad to have somebody to wake me up. If I overslept, then I would miss getting ready for my meeting and sh** that would ruin my reputation. I am never late for my meetings.

I look back at Musubi and smile.

"Well then. Thanks again and sorry for yelling at you like that."

A Musubi smile back at me and says, "Your welcome."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take a shower and get ready. Wait, hey Minato and Kagari!"

After I call their names, both Minato and Kagari approach my bedroom.

"I got a job for the both of you. Can you handle it?"

Minato nods his head and Kagari says, 'yeah'.

"Okay. You two make sure that nothing bad happens while I'm getting ready. And, keep Matsu about ten feet away from the bathroom. I hate to think about her doing… well, you know."

"Yeah, we'll try." Minato says as he rubs the back of his head. 'I always feel that way too.'

Kagari shook the thought away.

"How long until you will be ready?" He asks me.

"Depends on how long I get my clothing on. Shouldn't be long."

I gave both boys a nod and closed the door. Now that I had that settled, I hoped they both do the job I gave them. I then got to the bathroom, shut the door, and take my shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes passed. I finish my shower and shave. And now, I had to get my clothing on (I did put my undergarments on). So I go through my closet and bring out a black garment bag. I opened it and pulled out my Civil Air Patrol service uniform. It was a standard Air Force blues. I first ironed my slacks, next my shirt, tie, and then I put everything on.

I was ready to present myself to everyone, but felt embarrassed. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Next thing, I noticed that everyone was watching one of my movies, and I believed they were watching _Three Amigos_. They all turned and saw me standing there, looking sharp in my uniform.

"Well, look at you!" says Matsu. "You look so sexy in that uniform." She was giving me one of those dirty looks, like I have seen on their show.

I look at her with one brow up and replied to her compliment. "Ummm… thanks?"

The rest of the group just gawked at me. 'Why are they just staring at me like I'm Paris Hilton?' So I just took a deep breath and smiled.

"Alright, everyone. I will be out for a meeting. It will take about two hours. I am leaving Kagari in charge, because I don't think Minato could everything by himself."

Minato looks at me and chuckles for he knew what I meant by it.

"Now," I continued, "I am going to set some ground rules. One, no burning the house down. Two, no fighting in the house. Three, no eating all of my food. Four, be on your best behavior while I'm gone."

Everyone look at each other and nod in agreement. I was glad that they all agreed, I hope.

"Well. I'll be off now. See y'all later."

"Good-bye, Zack." says Musubi.

"Have a good night." Kagari says as I step through the door. So then, I had everything I needed for the meeting, hopped in my car, and drove off.

'I REALLY hope that Kagari can handle it. If not, hell I don't know what I'm gonna do.' I thought to myself as I was driving through town. I actually prayed and hoped that everything would be okay. But the question remains, why are they actually here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued.

A/N:

-WyomingCowboy15


End file.
